sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mewtwo (anime)
Mewtwo (Japanese: ミュウツー Mewtwo) is a Psychic-typelegendary Pokémon who was cloned from a Mew. The story of Mewtwo is chronicled in the radio drama The Birth of Mewtwo, and its animated counterpart, The Uncut Story of Mewtwo's Origin; the movie Mewtwo Strikes Back, and the television special Mewtwo Returns. It made a brief appearance in the anime, notably in The Battle of the Badge, when Giovanni used it to defeat Gary Oak, and again in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral, where it escapes from Team Rocket HQ, a scene also chronicled in Mewtwo Strikes Back, and later seen again in Mewtwo Returns Personality Throughout the course of the first movie, Mewtwo viewed all humans as its enemy, as Team Rocket's boss Giovanni would usually rely on it for his evil deeds. However, since Ash was petrified by the attacks of both Mewtwo and Mew, Mewtwo had a change of heart and did everything to make sure that no one remembered what happened. It had calmed considerably since the events in Kanto, and Mewtwo had grown into a guardian figure for its fellow clones. While it still questioned its place in the world, it felt responsible for its clones and was willing to sacrifice itself in order to keep them safe from harm. Its view on humanity was further changed as Ash helped Mewtwo to Purity Spring, Ash claiming that no one needs a reason to help someone. Mewtwo's outlook on life was further influenced by how the spring affected it, as if the waters had the same restoring effect on it as they did on other Pokémon, then it concluded that the world was its rightful place as well. After the military operation on Mount Quena came to a head, Mewtwo had initially contemplated on erasing the memories of everyone involved. However, it took Meowth's speech into consideration, as erasing their memories would prevent the clones from learning about their past, and forgetting would not change the fact that things happen. Mewtwo decided to only erase the memories of Team Rocket—excluding Jessie, James, and Meowth—and departed. History Kanto Approximately twenty years ago, Team Rocket discovered that a Mew was living in Guyana. Many years later, under the orders of the new boss, Giovanni, an expedition team comprised of Team Rocket scientists traveled to the area to search for a fossil of Mew, and succeeded in finding an eyelash belonging to it. Giovanni hired Dr. Fuji to clone Mew for him and create the most powerful Pokémon in existence. Fuji agreed, but only in order to continue his research into cloning his deceased daughter, Amber. One month after the discovery of the eyelash, Mewtwo was successfully created and stored at New Island. At this point, it was still not fully grown and lived in a large tank beside others that contained Bulbasaurtwo, Squirtletwo, Charmandertwo, and Ambertwo. Fuji and the other scientists thought that Mewtwo was unconscious inside its tube, but it was able to communicate telepathically with Ambertwo and the other clones. However, because the cloning process requires a strong life force, all four other clones died. Before this, it is stated that Mew is said to have an immortal life force, and this is why Mew's DNA sample made a successful clone in Mewtwo. Over the years, Mewtwo matured and grew confused over its origin and place in the world. After resolving to figure out where it belongs, Mewtwo broke out of its tank. The Team Rocket scientists were happy that they had succeeded in creating the most powerful Pokémon in the world, but that joy turned to horror once Mewtwo retaliated. Realizing that it was just an experiment of mankind, Mewtwo unleashed its fury upon them. Despite the efforts of the security systems that were designed to control it, Mewtwo destroyed the laboratory on New Island and all of the scientists in it. Immediately thereafter, Giovanni found Mewtwo and convinced it to help with Team Rocket's goal of controlling the world. Mewtwo's power was focused as well as restrained by a robotic suit of armor as it performed tasks, such as battling for Giovanni in the Viridian Gym and helping Team Rocket capture Pokémon. Mewtwo eventually became tired of being used by Giovanni. It developed a strong hatred for humans and felt that they were weak and selfish beings who were only interested in power and wealth; it also despised the Pokémon who served humans. Mewtwo escaped from Giovanni, destroying Team Rocket headquarters in the process, and relocated to its birthplace on New Island and built a castle there. Mewtwo then issued a challenge to several strong Pokémon Trainers, including Ash Ketchum. It used its powers to create a storm that would serve as a test to see who could make it to the island. Only a handful of Trainers decided to brave the storm and arrive, including Ash and his friends. Upon revealing itself, Mewtwo challenged the Trainers with its clone Pokémon—Venusaur, Blastoise, and Charizard—to prove its superiority to human Trainers and the superiority of cloned Pokémon in comparison to trained Pokémon. To do this, Mewtwo used a variation of the Poké Balls used by Trainers. Once caught in the Balls, the Trainers' Pokémon were cloned in a downstairs laboratory. However, before Mewtwo could defeat the Trainers and move out into the world, Mew appeared. Mew and Mewtwo fought at length, ceasing only when Ash—exasperated over the drawn-out and fruitless battling—ran into the fray and was caught in their crossfire, which turned his body to stone. After Ash was revived by the tears of the nearby Pokémon, clone and original alike, Mewtwo experienced a change of heart and no longer sought to conquer the world. Mewtwo reasoned that it would be best if no one remembered the events that had transpired, so it erased the memories of all the people and Pokémon and transported everyone but Team Rocket back to the mainland. Mewtwo and Mew left New Island with the cloned Pokémon to seek a proper place for themselves. Johto Mewtwo and the clones migrated to Johto and eventually settled on Mount Quena. To prevent any encounters with humans, Mewtwo frequently used severe storms to make the mountain inaccessible. One day, a bus full of people was nearly knocked off the road, so Mewtwo decided to use its telekinesis to right the bus and prevent an accident. After its actions were questioned, it explained to its fellow clones that a bus crash would attract even more humans. However, Meowthtwo believed that the act may have also been due to a growing soft spot for humanity, which Mewtwo vehemently denied. After a few years, Giovanni found Mewtwo's hiding place using one of Team Rocket's satellites and began a plan to capture it once again. However, this plan was foiled when Mewtwo again met with Ash and Sonic, who did not remember their previous encounter. Giovanni restrained Mewtwo, but Sonic, Ash and their friends helped it to escape and defeat Giovanni. At the end of the ordeal, Mewtwo erased Giovanni and his soldiers' memories and decided to move throughout the world, searching for the meaning of its life. Unknown city In the epilogue to Mewtwo Returns and in some TV series opening sequences and movie previews, Mewtwo has been seen wearing a plain brown cape and moving across rooftops at night. Relationships Friends & Allies * Ash Ketchum * Sonic the Hedgehog * Tails the Fox * Knuckles the Echidna * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Amber (anime) * Misty * Brock * Team Rocket ** Giovanni (formerly) * Cloned Pokemon ** Pikachutwo ** Meowthtwo ** Venusaurtwo ** Charizardtwo ** Blastoisetwo Neutral * Team Rocket ** Jessie ** James Meowth Enemies * Team Rocket ** Giovanni Domino **Ash Ketchum (formely) **Miles Tails Prower (formely) **Knuckles the Echidna (formely) **Shadow the Hedgehog (formely) **Rouge the Ba (formely) **Misty (formely) **Brock (formely)